


devil's in the details

by Rosedraquia



Category: Lucifer (TV), Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gen, Gen or Pre-Slash, I have an idea, Sorry Not Sorry, but I'm not telling yet, if a relationship does develop, it will probs be with someone from TW, it wont be Stiles/Lucifer though, lets see if I even make it that far, or Stiles/Mazikeen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-03
Updated: 2019-08-03
Packaged: 2020-07-29 18:10:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20086552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosedraquia/pseuds/Rosedraquia
Summary: Stiles is no longer possessed by an evil fox spirit dead-set on bringing pain, chaos and strife; you'd think he would be on the mend. Unfortunately things are never that simple.With his options dwindling to nothing, he tracks down rumours of the only being he thinks might actually be able to help him protect his mind, body and possibly even soul.The only catch? That being is the actual Devil.





	1. Chapter One

He was utterly exhausted.

Every bone was weighed down, his mind felt fuzzy and his eyes filled with grit. He couldn’t help but wonder how badly his judgement has been affected, whether this was actually a good idea or not. Well, ‘good’ was probably a bad way to put it. He’s pretty sure this wasn’t anything but a bad idea, but whether it was a worse one than continuing to live like _this_ or not was still up in the air.

Stiles stared across the street to where Lux was lit up in glowing neon. From his position, sheltered slightly around a corner, he could make out the queue of people lined up before the bouncer to the exclusive nightclub. From what he could see,he’d be unlikely to get in the front. He had packed nicer clothes, but it seemed even his nicest outfit would never pass muster amongst this crowd, never mind his age and lack of fake ID.That didn’t mean he wouldn’t be able to get in at all. There seemed to be an underground parking area around the corner, and he was pretty sure there was a service entrance as well. 

Did he really want to do this? He had no solid proof that this would actually work, that Lucifer was who he said he was. All evidence pointed to yes, but even if he was, would he be able to help? And what would that help cost? Was he seriously hoping that the owner of this nightclub was actually Satan himself?

Letting out a resigned sigh, Stiles leant his weight further into the wall beside him, stuffing his hands further into his hoodie pockets, gripping a small bottle tightly. He didn’t know how to handle this. His thoughts were running in circles, had been ever since he got in the jeep and trekked all the way to Los Angeles.

On the one hand, Stiles might be going to make an actual deal with the actual _literal _Devil.

On the other, if he didn’t figure something out soon then what happened with the Nogitsune might happen all over again, except, with his luck, it’d probably be worse. And on top of all that, he couldn’t sleep. No matter how hard he tried, what music he listened to, what pills and meditation and exercise he did, his brain just would not shut down until he literally collapsed. Stiles had done his research: this continual lack of sleep could have serious effects on his long-term mental and physical health. Nevermind that it was absolutely shitty to be this tired all the time anyway.

He just wanted to _sleep_.

Ultimately, something needed to be done. Stiles liked being sane, so going crazy followed by an untimely death, all because his stupid brain couldn’t let him sleep was not a feasable option. Not to mention that didn’t even factor in the real problem. The whole reason he was here.

He had spoken with Deaton once everything had calmed down a bit. Turned out Deaton was a whole lot more forthcoming and helpful when he wasn’t required to play the neutral party. Stiles hadn’t even known there was a whole code druids followed when there were disputes in a territory they resided in. A set of rules that Deaton had actually been stretching pretty far for Scott and all of them. But that was neither here nor there.

Stiles had gone to him, hoping to hear that now that the whole Nogitsune mess was sorted out, that the door in his mind will have shut again, like it seemed to have for Scott (<strike>and Allison</strike>) by the end there. Deaton hadn’t been sure, but had checked by making Stiles smell some weird ground up herbs (_Gotu Kola_, used to help improve mental clarity, Stiles had looked it up later) and then staring into his eyes in what Stiles thought would be the most awkward five minutes of his life.

He was wrong.

It turned out that not only was the ‘door’ in his mind still open, but that it was _wide_ open. Anything with the ability to sense minds (which literally anything with the ability to possess someone was able to do, apparently, because _of course_) would be able to pick him out from a crowd.

They figured most of this out over December break, thankfully before Stiles had to go back to school. And they (well, Deaton) had managed to work out a stop-gap, something to help Stiles until they could figure out a more permanent solution.

Thus the actual most awkward 15 minutes of Stiles life, where he sat opposite Deaton, holding the guys hands with a candle on the table between them and a bunch of runes written all around the candle (he’d looked those up too, you never know).

But it wasn’t a permanent solution. Deaton had just figured out a way to hide Stiles’ mind, not close it. If anything took too close a look at him, he was fucked. Plain and simple. And now it had been months, they were into the Summer break and still no dice. Scott had fucked off to New York with Kira and her family, and the others had mostly found things to do until they came back, so here Stiles was, potentially making the stupidest mistake of his (<strike>short</strike>) life.

So on the one hand, crazy and dead/possessed. On the other, potentially selling his soul to Satan and spending an eternity in Hell (which might _actually _be real, oh God). Then again, after what the Nogitsune made Stiles do (<strike>after _Allison_</strike>), he’s probably going there anyway so he may as well live as long as possible right?

Fuck. God. Circles upon circles. He needed to get his shit together, he was here, he’d basically made his decision the second he left Beacon Hills. Time to own up to it and _get a move on_.

Dragging a hand down his face, Stiles straightened up from the wall and made his way toward Lux, reaching into his pocket to grip the bottle tightly again, his only potential bit of insurance, each step feeling like a death knell but one that was clear and strong. He’d made his decision, it was time to find out if Hell was actually empty and the Devil was in Los Angeles.


	2. Chapter Two

This might be more difficult than he had thought.

Just like Stiles had guessed, getting in hadn’t been too much of a problem. He had just picked the lock of the service entrance and then followed the sound of music to the club.

The problem was that he had been expecting it to be more packed, for the music to be louder and the lights darker. Then again he had only ever been to two places like this before, Jungle and that rave at Dereks’ Loft.

Lux was like neither of those places.

Yeah there was music, and people dancing, and the lights were actually really nice. But it wasn’t excessively loud, the lights were bright enough that he was feeling a little conspicuous even in the shadow of the service entrance, and considering the queue outside there really didn’t seem to be that many people. The place was packed in a classy way. Stiles hadn’t even known that was a thing a club could do.

And that wasn’t even getting into how the whole place was set up. There were two staircases curving down from the entrance to the main floor of the club. Everything was hardwood and glass with touches of soft purple lighting. The centerstage was the piano and dance floor, flanked by two sets of curved couches around low coffee tables. This place was seriously high class.

The one upside was spotting Lucifer wasn’t difficult at all. His eyes just seemed to drift naturally, drawn to a guy sitting with his arms outstretched on one of the curved couches, bookended by two frankly gorgeous women. Even in the short space of time he had been watching he had seen 3 people, two girls and a guy, come up and try to get Lucifer to dance. It hadn’t worked, but none of them looked disappointed, they just made a point of dancing provocatively in front of him.

It was kind of ridiculous actually, the two women draped over him didn’t seem to mind each other, or the people very plainly vying for Lucifer’s attention on the dance floor. Stiles knew some people had crazy charisma, but he had never seen anything like this. He didn’t even know if this was normal or not, he hadn’t been to enough parties to be able to tell, but it didn’t seem normal.

Stiles was going to tentatively put that as a check down for ‘supernatural’.

The problem was there was no way of subtly getting to Lucifer. Stiles was currently to the side of the bar on one of the raised sections surrounding the dance floor. He would have to cross this area, go down the stairs, and then navigate the dancing people in front of Lucifer in order to talk to him.

And of course, that meant he would have to talk to him in front of all those people.

He really didn’t want to do that.

That being said, he wasn’t sure he had a choice. Lucifer looked like he was settled in his spot and wasn’t going to be moving anytime soon. Stiles could only hang out here for a limited amount of time, sooner or later someone was going to notice him or one of the staff were going to need to use the service entrance.

Ok. If there was one thing he had learned throughout the past year or so; walk with confidence and the vast majority of people won't notice anything wrong.

Straightening his shoulders and striding out from the doorway he had been in, Stiles made his way across the floor, trying not to bump into anyone and giving a brief (strained) smile to anyone who glanced at him. He could feel a couple of looks aimed his way, but no one stopped him as he took the steps down to the dance floor and pushed past the dancers to stand in front of Lucifer.

All his bravado fled him the moment Lucifer glanced over at him, his dark eyes flicking him up and down. It felt a little like getting punched in the gut, Stiles suddenly very aware that he was a bisexual virgin standing in his nicest (but so so not good enough, he was kind of regretting the hoodie now) clothes before what was probably the hottest guy he’d ever seen.

“Well, well, what’s this?” Lucifer asked, the women to his sides leaning back to look at Stiles as well. He could feel the dancers around him shifting away as Lucifer started to frown, bringing his arms off the back of the couch and leaning forward onto them. “You don’t look old enough to be in my club.”

Stiles swallowed, shifting where he stood and slightly unsure how to start, finally blurting, “I heard you do deals.”

Lucifer’s eyes practically lit up and suddenly he was smiling again, all charm, “Well then, that’s a slightly different matter.” He glanced at the women at his sides, purring, “Come now darlings, let daddy do a little business, I’ll get back to you two shortly. Have a drink on me.” The two women pouted but didn’t seem to take offense, both rising and making their way to the bar, leaning together and giggling. Stiles watched them go, slightly incredulous that they found that skeevy line ok. All the women _he_ knew would have stabbed a guy for saying something like that.

He glanced back at Lucifer, who had also clearly been watching them leave, his gaze admiring, before he turned his attention back to Stiles and patted the couch next to him.

“Come now, let’s get this over with, what is it you’re looking for? A better wardrobe perhaps? A fake ID? Maybe some quick cash?”

At that most of the allure faded and Stiles drew himself up, offended, ready to fire back, only to catch himself as he stared down at the man smirking up at him. This man very well might be the actual Devil, and he was also Stiles’ only hope. As quickly as the offended energy came, Stiles found it draining out of him, and instead of righteously defending himself he rounded the small coffee table and sat a slightly careful distance away from the man, slumping into himself, suddenly tired beyond measure once again. He had been riding the adrenaline of this encounter, and now that he was actually here, he was finding it a bit of a struggle to keep going on.

“Now, now, no need to look so glum, we all have our vices. Come on, small human, look at me.”

It was more the ‘small human’ comment than anything else that got Stiles to glance up, looking at Lucifer, who immediately caught his eyes and smiled wide.

“There now, tell me, what is it you truly desire?”

Something swept over Stiles then, like a warm blanket of trust and safety. He looked into Lucifers’ eyes and all of a sudden they were all he could focus on. The more he looked, the more it felt like they were expanding, and then he realised that they weren’t black like he knew black, no, they were the black of space; of galaxies and universes, and the more he saw the more it felt like he could fall into that space, into the light between all the stars in the night sky, that he could have all of them, anything and everything he had ever wanted, if he just _asked for it_.

_Something is happening_, Stiles thought to himself, _this isn’t right_. It was a distant and vague recognition, but it was enough to have Stiles hesitating, slightly more aware of his body.

‘_Oh_,’ a distant but all-consuming voice said, ‘_a stubborn one are you_?’

And then the galaxies moved (Lucifer leaned forward, draping an arm over the couch behind Stiles, tipping up his chin, looking right into him), swallowing him whole, and all he could see was stars, all he could feel was _want_.

‘_Come on darling, that’s it, tell me what you want most in the world._’

Stiles stared as the feeling swept up into him, his mind caught, mesmerized by the swirl of nebulas, stars dancing in his mind and heart, fully willing to never look away, to do anything, say anything, to get to keep this.

And then it was gone, and Stiles was left dazed by its absence as Lucifer leaned back, eyebrows furrowed, looking surprised and disgruntled.

“Sleep? You want to make a deal with me so you can sleep? How the bloody hell do you think I can help you with that? They make pills for that you know.”

Slowly becoming more aware Stiles abruptly realised what his body had said, what words his hypnotized mind had decided to spill to keep those galaxies forever.

‘I just want to _sleep._’

Groaning, Stiles buried his face in his hands, feeling mortification sweep through him, as well as no little bit of terror. This guy was absolutely, 100% the Morningstar, the Devil, Satan. There would be no doubting it now, not after what Stiles had just experienced. He had done his research before he came here, of course he had, and wasn’t it believed by some that Lucifer the Light Bringer had put all the stars in the night sky? Hence the name?

Stiles hadn’t been sure whether to believe it, but there was absolutely no questioning it now. Fuck. He glanced up between his fingers, peering at a hotter than average _nuke in human form_. Jesus Christ. Maybe he had gotten in a bit over his head.

Lucifer for his part seemed to be ignoring Stiles’ everything and had settled on looking extremely put out, “Fine, if it’s sleep you want, I can get you in touch with someone who will give you the good drugs. Normally I would offer a more carnal solution,” here he paused to look Stiles over, the boy in question experiencing brief but strong heart palpitations at even the thought, caught between ‘Stranger Danger’ x 1000, and a small part shouting ‘take me now!’, “but I don’t touch foetal humans. Come back in a few years, maybe I’ll take you for a little spin then.”

Stiles took a few deep breaths, deciding to just ignore all of that, instead working at getting his heart under control and feeling the adrenaline surge recede a bit; yes, this was absolutely the Devil, no, it still didn’t matter. In fact, it was a good thing, he needed Lucifer to be who he said he was in order to have any hope of the guy actually helping. Taking one last gulp of air he surfaced from his hands, breathing out and carefully looking Lucifer in the eyes again, not sure if he was scared of what he would or wouldn’t see.

“I’m not here for drugs. Or even help with my sleep. That’s what I _want_, yes, but hopefully it will be a nice side benefit of getting what I actually want.”

“Oh?” Lucifer looked a bit surprised, and slightly suspicious, “What I bring out tends to cut to the heart of the issue, or reveal what you’re actually looking for, so to say. You’re telling me youdon’t want something for your,” he grimaced and wiggled his fingers in Stiles’ direction, “sleeping issues?”

“No.” Stiles replied firmly, “I know what can help my sleeping issues; it’s not pills, I’ve tried that. I need peace of mind about something, and it’s something I think only you can potentially provide.” Glancing around at the people standing and dancing slowly a careful distance away, all of them projecting ‘_not listening_’ hard, he bit his lip before glancing at Lucifer again.

“Look, can we go somewhere a bit more private? This isn’t something I want to talk about around all these people.”

Stiles met Lucifers gaze when the man (<strike>_beings_</strike>) eyes narrowed, carefully scrutinizing him before abruptly he was all smiles again, spreading his arms and standing, “Of course! You’ve got me all intrigued now. Chop chop, come along, we can have a drink upstairs and you can tell me all your woes, small human.”

Rolling his eyes at the ‘small human’ thing, but definitely not willing to argue the point, Stiles couldn’t help hiding a small relieved smile as he got up to follow. This was definitely far from over, but it felt like he had maybe made some progress, that there might be hope after all. That was more than he had really had for months.

Following closely behind Lucifer as the man strode through the parting crowds around them, heading for the stairs, Stiles couldn’t help but feel like for the first time in what felt like forever he had a chance. He just couldn’t waste it.

Stepping into an elevator beside Satan, Stiles swallowed, feeling it rasp down his throat.

No pressure.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Haven't had this beta'd yet. Don't judge me, I was excited.

**Author's Note:**

> So this is an idea I've had floating around for a while, got a vague plan for where it's gonna go. Looking forward to writing the next chapter :D
> 
> Also as I said in the tags, please don't expect this to turn into Lucifer/Stiles slash, this is not gonna go in that direction. If I do go the relationship route I have someone else in mind, and even then it's probably not gonna happen in this fic, just be hinted at.


End file.
